Days of Summer
The event associated with this quest series began on Aug. 1st 2017. :Because so many players had trouble completing the quests on time, EQ2 team member, Kander, announced their indefinite continuation on Discord (a VoIP and text chat service). Requirements and General Info The quest series can only be completed by those with an All Access membership (paid traditionally or with Krono). *This event and some of its rewards are not available on some server types (e.g. progression servers like Stormhold). *This quest series is not level bound, but as you travel to locations with enemies starting in the 50+ level range, completing this on a character at that level or above is significantly easier. *Though the quests were initially unlocked by the week, players can now complete them in succession after the last one was introduced. Originally there were a total of 9 weekly quests, with a new one available on Tuesdays. :*In the journal, the reward is listed as Days of Summer 2017: Week (x), but completing each series unlocks a variety of items, many of which are only visible to characters by their class and level. For example, characters under 100 won't see any adornments on the merchant's list, because they all require that level. Likewise, a mage won't see items suited to tanks, and so on. :*'Warning:' some players report that entering Skyshrine does not update, even though the level requirement to enter that area was waved for this series, so going on an appropriate adventure level character is advised. Original Announcement The following was posted game forums under Update Notes: Tuesday August 1, 2017. The Days of Summer have arrived in Norrath! Visitors to the spire island in the Sundered Frontier can meet Yun Zi, The Great Traveler, who will offer weekly quests that unlock Days of Summer rewards. Reward eligibility is account wide, so once a quest has been completed on a single character, all characters on the account will be eligible for those rewards. Quests :See The "Travels" of Yun Zi Timeline for the quests series. Completing the quests on one character unlocks the ability to purchase items from the merchant account-wide. *The quests for this event require travel to many locations. Though they are not difficult, they can be time consuming. *It's much easier to complete them on a higher level character with good gear, in case you "aggro" any NPCs as you travel. *One phase of the quests will take you into Skyshrine. The level requirement to enter has been removed for this quest, but getting to the zone in point is difficult if you've never been there or without a flying mount. Merchant Items :See the Yun Zi (Merchant) page for a full list of items. Once you complete these weekly quests all characters on your account can buy items from Yun Zi on the Spire Island at in the Sundered Frontier. The items are one per character. For example, you can only buy one Days of Summer Decoration Pack 2 on your main character, but you can buy it again on any and all alts. :The items you can buy are: *Potency adornments for primary, secondary, ranged and 2H weapons *Boost a single ascention class to level 5. Tip: best to use that on a ascension class you didn't started leveling yet *Deity potency buff to 30, 35, 40, 45 and 50 depending on how many weekly quests you finished *Orange adornments to boost Ascension spells *An armor set, suited by basic adventure class stats (e.g. a set suited for "tanks") *Appearance gear pieces *A manticore mount (lion body, wings) *Several decorative house items, some of which are normally sold for Daybreak Cash *A Mara Estate prestige house that looks like the entire Isle of Mara, without any NPCs or items in buildings. *A familiar *A mercenary Category:Days of Summer